


О пользе видеочатов и возможностях узнавать новости на расстоянии

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Дерек увез стаю в путешествие по Европе, которое должно было сплотить их и заставить, наконец, уважать и слушаться своего альфу. Но раз в сутки он звонил Питеру по скайпу, чтобы удостовериться, что тот не натворил дел, не нажил себе врагов, не призвал сатану и все такое. Ну, это же Питер, понимаете?
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Kudos: 12





	О пользе видеочатов и возможностях узнавать новости на расстоянии

Дерек увез стаю в путешествие по Европе, которое должно было сплотить их и заставить, наконец, уважать и слушаться своего альфу. Но раз в сутки он звонил Питеру по скайпу, чтобы удостовериться, что тот не натворил дел, не нажил себе врагов, не призвал сатану и все такое. Ну, это же Питер, понимаете?

Крис Арджент клятвенно пообещал, что присмотрит за непутевым зомби-родственничком, а потому присутствовал при каждом звонке Дерека, с остервенелым любопытством расспрашивая, как там Эллисон, и заверяя, что Питер в ежовых рукавицах.

Вот только во время последнего видеовызова произошло кое-что странное. С виду — все тот же уютный дом Хейлов с его светлыми стенами и нагромождением всевозможных вещей, все тот же Питер и Крис, все те же вопросы. Только в какой-то момент произошло нечто из ряда вон выходящее!

Крис с упоением рассказывал, как они ездили на рыбалку. Дядюшка Пи и рыбалка? Сомнительно, конечно, но допустим… Дерек не стал возражать, молча слушая. И тогда Питер сделал это! Он потянулся к Крису, перебивая его на полуслове и поцеловал. Не развратно, не нежно, не настойчиво, не шокирующе. Все выглядело так, словно они уже много лет женаты, словно делали это миллион раз. Обычно такое происходит между людьми, которым комфортно друг с другом. Между теми, кто влюблен.

И на этой ноте скайп просигналил, что звонок закончен. Дерек отупело таращился в экран, пытаясь переварить информацию. Питер и Крис. Крис и Питер. Охотник и оборотень.

Он покачал головой и предпочел не думать об этом. Хотя бы не сейчас. В конце концов, они взрослые люди, сами разберутся.


End file.
